Melt Down
by lizwrites
Summary: Stephanie wants to be like her friends, and gets herself wound up in a major problem. With the help of a family member, she tells her father. Danny's harsh words upset Stephanie, and she does something that worries them all. No pairings. Please R&R.
1. Plus Sign

_A young blonde girl sits on a park bench, her knees folded up under her crossed arms. There are tears streaming from her eyes. The girl watches innocent little boys and innocent little girls playing on an innocent playground watched by their innocent parents. Why is everyone and everything so innocent, when she is so guilty? She's been in this park for three hours now, and already she wonders if she can ever go back. _

My name is Stephanie Judith Tanner, I am sixteen years old, and I am that blonde girl, sitting on that innocent park bench. Let me start from the beginning.

It all started when Mickey and Gia told me they started getting more intimite with boys. When I asked what exactly they meant by that, Mickey told me they had started having sex. I was shocked, but tried not to show it. This proved unsuccessful. They started to tell me it was okay if I wasn't ready, and I could tell they felt bad for bringing it up. Still, I was determined to prove to them I could be just as 'mature' as them.

About a week later, I was invited to a co-ed party. Excited and determined, I went to the mall with DJ and we picked out a great party dress. It was black, short, and cleavage revealing. To sum it all up, it was perfect.

At the party, I met a boy, named Jon. We danced, and he seemed to like me. He was cute, and I liked him too. Later on, we went into a back room, saved for sex purposes only, and we began destroying my virginity. Of course, I didn't tell him that, as it would have ruined our night. When we finished doing our business, I found Gia and Mickey and we left. I told them what had happened, and they were both equally excited for me.

Two weeks later, I was getting nervous and irritated. I had missed my period, but I didn't tell anyone. I brushed it off, and prayed it wasn't because of the party. Somehow I convinced myself that it couldn't be. A week later, I managed to tell Gia, and she advised me to go to the doctor. I protested. More like absolutely refused to go, because I knew the doctor would call my dad. Mickey, whom I told next, suggested going to get a pregnancy test. She and Gia came home with me, and we claimed to be working on homework together. I set the test up, and went into the bathroom. When I finished, we set a small timer on Gia's watch, and waited. Ten minutes later, we heard the beeping sound, and I walked into the bathroom.

I could not pick up the test, I was too scared, so Mickey offered to do it for me. At first I said yes, but then changed my mind. I turned the stick over and gasped. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. I blinked hard three times, rubbed my eyes, and pinched myself. It was still there. That little pink plus sign that would change my life forever.


	2. Telling Dad

A week went by before I told anyone. Finally, I decided it was important enough, and I couldn't blow this off. I called DJ, about the only reasonable thing I could do, since Aunt Becky was out of town. I told DJ my situation, and she was practically at the door before we hung up. I made her swear not to tell dad yet, and she kept her promise. She took me to the doctor, who only confirmed the pregnancy test. DJ took me home, while I sat in the back seat crying.

At home, dad saw my tear-stained cheeks, and wondered what was wrong. I looked at DJ, but she just nodded at me to go on. I couldn't do it. Not now. I broke down and cried. I didn't stop crying until I was in my room. However, DJ kept her promise, I don't know how she got by dad, without breaking it, but she somehow managed to appear in my room and sit on my bed.

Having fallen asleep for about two and a half hours, I woke up, and went downstairs. Dad was in the kitchen making dinner. I swear, I was going to do it. I really was, but Joey came in the kitchen. I left before dad or Joey knew I was there, and walked slowly up the stairs. Uncle Jesse and I ran into each other half way up, and he saw me starting to cry.

In Uncle Jesse's room, he had taken me up without a word, I broke down even more. Sitting on his bed, I told him the entire story, word for word. He looked at me, not knowing what to say. This caused the floodgates to open once again. Uncle Jesse hugged me, and I wished with all my heart that Aunt Becky would come home. When that didn't work, I wished that this was all just a dream. A horrible nightmare that I would just wake up from any second. That proved unsuccessful as well. Uncle Jesse stared at me and told me that we had to talk to dad. I held his hand while my feet carried me downstairs, Uncle Jesse by my side the whole time.

In the kitchen, dad looked up at us. He saw Uncle Jesse's worried face, and my red, swollen eyed, wet face. My mouth moved, but nothing came out. Or so I thought. Without even knowing, I had blurted it out. Dad's face went white. Then red. Then white again. His mouth dropped open. I wanted to run, to get out. I tried, but only got as far as the stairs before Uncle Jesse caught my shoulder. He held onto me, and I didn't resist. Dad asked if I had gone to the doctor, and I could only nod. Uncle Jesse helped me tell him the entire story. He listened silently. Then he ruptured.

"Stephanie Tanner! How could you do this to me? To us! To yourself! What were you thinking? This is terrible! Worse than anything you've ever done in your life!" Uncle Jesse stood there, trying to comfort me, but he was as speechless as I was. Dad went on. "You had sex because it was what your friends were doing? I can't believe this! I can't believe _you_! You didn't even use protection, you weren't even careful! Stephanie Judith Tanner, how could you? Why? Why did you do it? Did you even like the boy, or were you selling yourself to him because you wanted to be popular?!..."

Dad had more to say to me, but that was all I could take. My body running on adrenaline and anger only, I ran faster than I ever have in my life, got in my car, locked the doors, buckled up, and drove off, leaving dad and Uncle Jesse in the dust. I drove down the street, got on the freeway, and went to the park that had been my favorite, as a little kid. It was the only place I could think of to go. It was the only place I thought no one would find me.

_A young blonde girl sits on a park bench, her knees folded up under her crossed arms. There are tears streaming from her eyes. The girl watches innocent little boys and innocent little girls playing on an innocent playground watched by their innocent parents. Why is everyone and everything so innocent, when she is so guilty? She's been in this park for three hours now, and already she wonders if she can ever go back. _

**My name is Stephanie Judith Tanner, I am sixteen years old, I am that blonde girl, sitting on that innocent park bench, and I am pregnant.**


	3. Gone Away

Little did I know, that back home, dad had gotten ahold of Aunt Becky, and asked her to come home immediately. She agreed at once when she heard the whole story, and when dad had added that he was sorry he had yelled at me like that.

Aunt Becky apparently arrived within an hour, and they set off to find me. After a half hour of searching everywhere they knew, asking the police, and neighbors, they were clueless. My family all sat at home, worried, and upset. My dad blamed himself for everything, and Aunt Becky tried to comfort him. Uncle Jesse was pissed at my dad and didn't talk to him for about an hour.

Michelle had asked even her friends if they had seen me, and another thirty minutes went by without any positive reports. That was when Joey suggested looking at all of the places I love or had loved. Everyone made a list of things, and wrote down a final list. First, they checked the movies. Nope. Then the snackbar. Nope. Gia's house. Nope. Mickey's house. Nope. They went down the list, one by one. My concerned family even split up. They checked the local pizza place, restaurants in town, the house the party had been at, the airport, and dad had even called the border police and asked if I had crossed to Arizona or Nevada. All of the answers they got were negative.

"You know, there is _one _more place we haven't checked, although I'm not sure..." Aunt Becky said. She was stared at with many pairs of anxious eyes.

Everyone got in the big van that could seat all of us and drove a half an hour to the place Aunt Becky had suggested. Uncle Jesse cried out when he saw my car. I saw the van pull up from my bench, but didn't move. _Shit. _Curse my car. I should've taken the bus, or ditched the car somewhere. Too late now.

Dad jumped out of the van. _Shit again._ He walked towards me with a pained expression. I didn't care how hurt he was at the moment, I cared how he had hurt me. He walked closer and closer and stopped. He called my name, but I jumped off of the bench and moved slowly backward.

"No dad! Get away! You don't even care about me, you don't care!" I shrieked, with a shaky, hollow voice I couldn't recognize.

People were staring now, but I didn't care. My dad looked close to tears. He jogged back to the van and put his face in his hands. Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky came together, and hurried toward me, Michelle at their heels. They all hugged me, and I stood there and cried. Uncle Jesse politely told Michelle that they needed to talk to me. She hugged me, and went back and joined DJ, dad, Joey, and the twins. Even Comet was there. They really did care about me. But dad had still hurt me tremendously.

Uncle Jesse steered me to the bench, and sat down with me. Aunt Becky kneeled at my side, and took my hand. I broke down again, and started crying. I leaned my head on Uncle Jesse's shoulder and sobbed into it. Aunt Becky ran a hand through my hair, and spoke.

"Steph, you made a big mistake, but it's okay, honey, we're your family. We're here to help you."

"Dad sure didn't act like it," I accused through tears.

"Your father was upset, he was shocked, he blamed himself everywhere we went," Aunt Becky tried to comfort me.

I didn't add that he _was _the reason I left. Instead, I got up and let my aunt and uncle lead me back to the car. No one spoke all the way home. DJ put her arm around me, while Aunt Becky held my hand and Michelle stroked my hair.


	4. Loved and Supported

At home, dad hugged me.

"I'm sorry dad," I said crying.

"No, Steph, _I'm _sorry. I know you made a mistake, but I'm supposed to be there for you, especially in this situation. I love you, Stephanie."

"I love you too, dad," I said, choking on tears.

I felt supported, and loved. I knew I was. I guess the whole time, I just had to be reassured, and I was. That's what family is for, and that's why my family was there. I love them all, and I know they love me, no matter what happens.

We went again to the doctor's, as a family. My decision to keep the baby was fully backed up by my family, especially my dad. He was excited that we would have yet another addition to the full house, and with him engaged to Vicky, it could soon be even fuller. I smiled at dad, as the doctor asked me if I was completely sure I wanted to keep this baby. I was, and I knew my whole family was sure too. I nodded to the doctor, who smiled. She could sense the strong bond in my family, and she even told me it was a wise decision, which I know for a fact she would not tell most sixteen-year-olds.

THE END.

_**Author's Note:**__** I'm starting to put notes only at the end of the story. Anyway, sorry about the extremely short chapter, I couldn't find anything else to add without it dragging on. I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks so much :)**_


End file.
